


We'll Always Be One for All and All for One

by Huntress8611



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (The canon one), Crying, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Fix-It of Sorts, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Why’d you stop holding my hand? We’re fighting?” Danny said in a joking tone.“I thought- Danny I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead,” Steve said, choked up and about to cry.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	We'll Always Be One for All and All for One

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song All for One by Five for Fighting.

“Alright, can I- can I, uh, can I see him?”

“Yeah, come.”

“Okay,” he said, following the doctor to Danny’s hospital room.

Once they arrived, she left, and he grabbed a chair, moving it next to the bed. He sat down and grabbed Danny’s hand and sighed, ready to wait for him to wake up.

“Steve?”

His head shot up, looking at Danny.

“Danny.”

“Why’d you stop holding my hand? We’re fighting?” Danny said in a joking tone.

“I thought- Danny I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead,” Steve said, choked up and about to cry.

“No, hey, Steve. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, okay?” Danny said softly. “I’m okay.”

“Dany, she used you. To get at me. She almost killed you.”

Steve’s head dropped to the mattress, and he wrapped both hands around Danny’s hand.

“It’s not your fault, Steve,” Danny said, reaching over with his other hand to clumsily run his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“You- this is just like what happened with my dad, you got hurt because of me.”

“No. Steve, no. Do not blame yourself for this.”

“I-” Steve’s phone rang, cutting him off.

Steve sat up and let go of Danny’s hand, reaching for his phone. He looked at it to see who was calling before glancing up at Danny.

“It’s Cole. I can- you want me to take it outside?” Steve asked, already moving to get up.

“No, it’s fine,” Danny said, reaching out to grab Steve’s wrist. “Answer it, and put it on speaker, would you?”

Steve accepted the call and put it on speaker like Danny had asked.

“Yeah, Cole, go ahead.”

“Steve, we cracked it. It’s called a ADFGVX cipher. The Germans were the first to use it during World War I,” Cole explained.

“The code your mother sent were coordinates for a cemetary on the island. We’re headed there now,” Tani said. “Hey, how’s Danny? Lou said you’re with him?”

“Tani. Hey,” Danny said.

“Danny! You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Now get back to catching the asshole that did this to me, please.”

“Okay. Tani, I want you to call the others, have them meet you there. I’m staying here,” Steve instructed.

“Got it, boss,” Tani said before hanging up.

“Steve, you should go,” he said.

“No, Danny. I’m not leaving, I can’t. I won’t.”

“Steve…”

“I’m not leaving, Danny,” Steve snapped. “Shit, I’m sorry…”

“Steve, hey. It’s alright. C’mere,” he said, reaching over towards Steve, pulling him into a kiss. “I’m okay.”

Steve pressed their foreheads together and Danny could see the tears threatening to fall as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Babe, hey. Look at me.”

Steve opened his eyes and Danny smiled at him. “They’ll get her, and I’m okay. That’s what matters right now. You’re okay and I’m okay. Now come here,” Danny instructed, pulling away and trying to scoot over to make room.

“Danny, no, I’ll hurt you…”

“Softie. C’mon, get in here.”

Steve hesitated, but Danny just kept staring at him and he gave in, sitting down on the bed.

“You know that isn’t what I meant. Lie down,” Danny said.

Steve sighed and tried to keep from touching Danny, terrified of hurting him, but Danny pulled his head over to rest on his chest, forcing Steve to curl up against him and stroking his hair.

Steve gave up on trying to keep his composure and turned his head into Danny’s chest, letting his tears fall.

“I’ve got you,” Danny said. “I’m okay, and this isn’t your fault.”

“I thought I was gonna lose you, Danny,” Steve whispered. “I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t.”

“I know, babe. I know. But you didn’t lose me, and I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon. I’m not going anywhere. Everything’s gonna work out. It’ll be okay.”

“I love you so much, Danny.”

“I love you too, Steve. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my happy little universe, Steve doesn't leave. I refuse to accept that ending. Nope, nope, nope. He stays.


End file.
